Preludio de un enamoramiento
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre lo que Anthony empieza a sentir por Candy...


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga y el anime Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Toei Animation. Yo solo los tomo prestaditos por momentos para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y ganas de escribir.**

Hola amigaaaas, aquí les traigo un pequeño One-Shot que realicé como un ejercicio literario con unos amigos. Es sobre Anthony y sus cavilaciones en soledad, ocurre después de la fiesta en que conoce a Candy.

¡Muchisimas gracias por leer!

**PRELUDIO DE UN ENAMORAMIENTO**

Como de costumbre se levantó muy temprano aún cuando era sábado, estaba de vacaciones y el día anterior en su casa se había celebrado una fiesta. Era un joven responsable que tenía bien en claro cuales eran sus tareas así como el esfuerzo que llevaba realizarlas, algo que decía muy bien de su persona aunque solo tuviera catorce años.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, unos sencillos pantalones de pana café claro, una camisa de algodón blanca, se calzó sus clásicos botines negros e iba a ponerse un abrigo pero la claridad que entraba por la ventana auguraba que sería un día claro y muy luminosopor lo que desistió y en lugar de eso tomó su boina negra, la cual usaría para protegerse del sol y se apresuró hacia los grandes jardines.

De ellos el que más le llamaba la atención, era _un_ jardín circular con flores amarillas y naranjas que colindaba con un majestuoso portal lleno de rosas de diferentes tonalidades que crecían en torno a su estructura.

Él siempre se decía que en días así de diáfanos y tranquilos la mansión en la que vivía le parecía aún más grande, como una fortaleza antigua e infranqueable, de esas que contienen cientos de leyendas en su interior.

En medio de aquel pequeño parque había una pileta victoriana con una estatua en medio, un personaje griego de una mujer con una enorme ánfora. Todo encajaba armoniosamente. Visto desde lejos el pequeño parque era como una obra de arte y él mismo lo reconocía, por ello se ofrecía gustoso a ayudarle al jardinero a cuidarlo, aún cuando su tía abuela y tutora, una de las damas más nobles de todo Chicago se oponía a ello por considerarlo poco adecuado para alguien de su clase. Pero a él no le importaba, amaba las flores, en especial a las rosas que le recordaban a su madre que las amaba también y que había fallecido durante su infancia. Las cuidaba en su honor porque sabía cuanto significaban para ella y se había prometido no dejarlas morir el día en que ella había partido a causa de una implacable neumonía. La extrañaba mucho.

El destino no era justo a veces y a menudo lo meditaba, sobre todo al reparar también en la permanente ausencia de su padre, ya que éste debido a su profesión de marino pasaba muy pocos días junto a él. Era un capitán de un barco y vivía la mayor parte de su vida de viaje en altamar, demasiado lejos de él y de sus juveniles asuntos.

Un viento suave y cálido como una caricia de un ángel protector e invisible lo alejaron de sus melancólicos pensamientos recordándole que a pesar de todo, la vida continuaba y no debía dejarse abatir, además de que tenía tareas por realizar.

Así que arremangándose la camisa para no mojarla, tomó la regadera y se dirigió a la fuente para llenarla y poder empezar a rociar las plantas, reparó al levantarse en la expresión graciosa de la estatua que siempre le llamaba la atención, era como sí estuviese haciendo una mueca a punto de cantar, la escultura era de una mujer robusta con el cabello recogido en la cabeza en un moño. Recordó las alusiones que sus dos primos que vivían con él hacían, diciendo que se parecía a la tía abuela sin poder evitar sonreír. Movió la cabeza.

Ellos también tenían casi su misma edad. Sus padres residían en Europa y viajaban mucho también por lo que no podían llevarlos y le habían pedido a la tía abuela que los cuidase. Por eso eran como sus hermanos, sus amigos inseparables. Sus soledades eran parecidas.

Se preguntaba que sería de él sin ese par de locos que amenizaba su vida junto a su tía, quien aunque estricta y seria siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos, velando porque estuvieran bien.

El sol iluminaba sus dorados cabellos cortos mientras se ponía a trabajar y hundía sus manos en la tierra cultivando las rosas, una fuerte brisa pasó entonces despeinándolo, abrazándolo todo a su alrededor, haciendo que se notara más el silencio del descanso que aún reinaba en la mansión con sus residentes, después de la celebración que terminara a altas horas de la madrugada.

Anthony Brower se levantó y miró hacia un gran árbol cercano, un frondoso roble, cuyas hojas eran agitadas con fuerza por el céfiro y entonces eso le hizo pensar en otra persona que para él también era especial, llenándosele el alma de ilusión y confusión una vez más, porque no sabía bien que era lo que empezaba a sentir por ella. Era alguien a quien empezaba a conocer pero sentía como si lo hubiese hecho de toda la vida. Era una chica con la que tenía afinidad, una niña sencilla, diferente a las superficiales de la sociedad con las que siempre trataba, con la que podía conversar de todo con naturalidad y por la que sentía una inmensa ternura, alguien que le había encantado desde la primera vez que la viera y cuya carita pecosa ya no podía borrar de su corazón.

A ella le gustaban lo árboles, según le había contado y aquel de su jardín era como uno que había en el pueblito de donde ella era. Un lugar que desde ya él quería conocer.

Sabía que los dos eran de diferentes clases sociales y que habría muchas oposiciones a que una relación se diera entre ambos mas demostraría fortaleza y madurez con respecto a sus actos si tocaba enfrentar en un futuro a su familia, para demostrarles a todos que no le importaba en absoluto el asunto de la estirpe pues lo que sentía era verdadero… ya que empezaba a entender de pronto aún sin que nadie se lo explicase, que esa emoción intensa que tenía podía transformarse en amor… y no quería apresurarse en suposiciones o hacerse demasiadas ilusiones pero lucharía contra todo solo por la esperanza que le había dado ella con su mirada. Al perderse él en esos ojos verdes preciosos, cristalinos, que le hablaban de lo mucho que le gustaba también a ella.

Por eso todo lo que anhelaba era volver a verla, a dialogar o bailar con ella, como fuera, solo quería estar a su lado y dejarse cautivar, conocer más de su mágico interior.

Cortó entonces una rosa del jardín, era de una nueva especie que estaba surgiendo por la que había trabajado con ahínco durante varios días, una rosa especial de un blanco nítido, tan pura como su pequeña hada y a la que debía darle un nombre... Sonriendo sin pensarlo mucho se dijo que ya lo tenía, la nombraría como ella. Su Dulce Candy.

Una voz proveniente de la entrada de la mansión le distrajo de sus ensoñaciones, era una de las mucamas que le llamaba.

_-¡Joven Anthony, joven Anthony, entre por favor que está por servirse el desayuno!-_

Estaba bien, la mansión ya había despertado y había que volver a la rutina habitual, tendría clases de historia y matemáticas con sus maestros particulares hasta el medio día pero de ahí en el tiempo libre que le quedaba después iría a verla.

Una mirada pícara y decidida se reflejó en su semblante mientras volvía a la mansión. Ya se ingeniaría alguna manera.


End file.
